


Unexpected Salvation

by ArcheologicalFlorist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheologicalFlorist/pseuds/ArcheologicalFlorist
Summary: When Kikyo was trapped in the monster's cave, Kagome was not the one to help her.But with Naraku nothing is free right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! ^_^  
> This is my first NarKik fic, a bit short but I would love to hear your opinions!  
> 

Kikyo ran through the cave, she ran until her legs could not carry her anymore. That monster had deceived her into it’s trap.  
Surely it had to be a plan by Naraku to stop her from reaching Mt. Hakurei. She had used all of her arrows trying to defeat it. All in vain.

“Is this what you want Naraku, to see me helpless?” she thought.

Completely drained, she fell to her knees.

Moments later, as if he had heard her, Naraku materialized in front of her. 

“What do we have here? The mighty Kikyo deceived and almost defeated by some lowsy demon?”  
She was tired but clinged to her bow to face him.

“You should know, don’t you?”

“You wouldn’t think I set this silly trickery?” He asked unfazed by her accusation.

Kikyo just stared at him. 

“No, of course not, I have much more interesting plans for you.” He said while a smirk formed on his lips.

“Really? You’re not trying to kill me anymore?” She countered with a tone of sarcasm of her own.

“So many questions Kikyo... I don’t feel like answering them just yet, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“If I wasn’t so weak I’d shoot you right now!”

“My…my…are you threatning the only one who can get you out of here alive?”  
Kikyo glared at him.

“And why would you do that?”

Naraku turned around but looked at her from behind his shoulder.

“Maybe I could gain something from it.”

“The only thing you are going to gain is your death… from the moment I get out of here, I’ll get to Mt. Hakurei and banish your vile presence from this world.”  
She spat clinging to her bow.

Naraku smiled “I have no doubt about that, but right now you are here, completely at this monster’s mercy” he turned and added “or mine” his smirk widening.

Kikyo was not alarmed.

“You will kill me, won’t you?”

Naraku gave a negative with his head and began to approach her. 

“Your death is not to be at this place or by the hands of some third degree demon" 

Kikyo looked him in the eye, now that he towered over her.

“What makes you think I will accept your help?”

“You have no choice priestess. If you don’t get out of here, the pearl will surely be mine.”  
She smiled.

“And Inuyasha will destroy you.”

The smirk in Naraku’s face faltered a little.

“Really? I don’t think that’ll happen, with that weak brat by his side. Time surely did not help you Kikyo. You’ve gone weak.”

Kikyo stood up.  
“I am not her.”

“Clearly” said Naraku turning from her once again.

“If you really have the intention to get me out of here, what do you want in return?”

He did not answer.

Kikyo was starting to lose her patience.

Without facing her, he said suddenly “If you accept you will find out once we leave.”

She was certain he had something planned but she could gain more outside than being trapped there until her ultimately death.

Naraku raised an eyebrow mocking her. 

“Is your pride greater than your mission Kikyo? I thought you had sworn to banish me from the world.”

She gritted her teeth, she hated him right there more than ever.

“All right!” she said finally “I accept.”

A laugh almost escaped Naraku’s lips but he restrained himself and just stood beside her.

Kikyo flinched by his proximity, alert of what he might do.

“You have to hold onto me” he said offering his arm.

She took it and the room started to warp all around them.

In the blink of an eye they were again in the clearing where she first had encountered the demon that deceived her.  
Kikyo was so focused on not losing her balance because she was still quite weak, that she did not see coming Naraku’s next move.  
Without a warning he circled her waist with his free arm and pulled her into him, pressing his lips to hers.  
Her first instinct was to slap him but she could not move her arms.

“So this is the payment he demanded” she thought staring wide eyed. 

"Naraku just missed the opportunity to kill me for this?"

“Maybe I still have a chance to defeat him after all” she thought closing her eyes. She would humor him at least for that moment, she had given him her word after all.  
His kiss was not demanding but it wasn’t soft, it felt like he wanted to stay like that for the longest time possible. 

Naraku finally released her and a smirk formed on his lips again.

“I’m glad you kept your word.”

Kikyo gave him a smile of her own.

“I hope you enjoyed it because that will never happen again.”

Naraku started to dissappear.

“We’ll see priestess, we’ll see."

With that he was gone, leaving her alone. A trembling hand resting upon her mouth.


End file.
